You Saved My Life
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Sonic tests one of Tails' machines and is sent to the furture with it, he meets Shadow, and is warned that somthing bad will happen. ONE-SHOT


**You saved my life**

**This is a short one-shot, the ideas came from and RP I did with a friend on another site called 'Sonadowlover', we did this RP and I decided to rewrite it as a story. **

Freedom, with the wind rushing between his ears as he increased his speed, rocketing around the open space of grass and flowers, his favourite things to do. Wonderful, he was enjoying the speed and freedom until, "Sonic!" came his best friend's voice, he shot in the direction of Tail's workshop. "Sonic! Oh, you're here." he smiled,

"So… you finished your new machine?" Sonic asked, looking a bit irritated since hw had been called in from his run.

"Yep, and I need you to test it…" he said and began fiddling with the controls, "It's a time travelling machine, I'm going to send you 30 seconds into the future… okay?" Tails said. He carried on fiddling with the controls. This reminded Sonic of something he saw on the TV, about time travel… (A/N: Can you guess what he's thinking of?) but he pushed it to the back of his mind and waited for Tails to Finnish.

"Come on Tails! I haven't got all day!" Sonic complained.

"Uh, Sonic, you're 16, you're unemployed with nothing at all to do except run…So I think you do have all day." Tails said smartly, this made Sonic's eyes narrow, he couldn't deny it. "I think I'm ready…" he said, he pressed the button, there was a flash over Sonic and he was gone.

Sonic's world suddenly dissolved around him, then shaped into another, he was in another place too by the looks of it, he searched around for any clues as to what time he was in, it was definitely NOT 30 seconds in the future. More like 30 decades, he looked at buildings around him, very tall, metallic, futuristic. But on one of the shortest ones, something caught his eye, something small black and furry. He ran to the building and looked up to see his old companion, Shadow stood on top of the building, arms folded, stood straight, looking over the city. "SHADOW!" Sonic called to him, Shadow looked down to Sonic.

"SONIC!" he yelled, he looked happy to see him too, he jumped down, he landed perfectly, and Sonic could see that Shadow hadn't aged one bit, "Sonic… you're finally here…" he gave him an friendly hug.

"Were you waiting for me…" Sonic asked, Shadow nodded, breaking the hug, "How long?"

"Three hundred years…" he said. Sonic's eyes widened, he had been sent 30 decades into the future, literally. "But, don't be alarmed, I know a way I can get you back…" he said and they started to walk even further into the city. "I missed you faker… living this long without friends can really take it's toll on a person…"

"Why don't you make new friends then?" Sonic asked.

"I tried, but it's hard in a world full of greedy humans…" Shadow sighed. They got to where they wanted to go, between a couple of buildings was a small patch of brown dying grass, with Tails' workshop in the middle. It was rotting away, the wood going mouldy. Sonic was speechless. "I know, it looks a state… but at least they didn't knock it down." Shadow said, he went to open the door, it just fell down instead. He started to search through the old filing cabinets. "Ha! Here it is!" he said, and took out the little machine that Tails had built. "This will send you back." he said, he started to set the time, fiddling with the controls, as he did he started to look nervous. "Sonic… I need you to do something when you get back…"

"Yeah?"

"You have to find me… from your time… and tell me something… and it's important…" he rubbed that back of his neck. Sonic nodded. "Say that Black Doom is gonna return… and you've gotta be ready for it… or-" he stopped talking. "No… that's all I can say… but please tell me that!"

"Okay… wow, I never thought Black Doom would return…" Sonic said. "Okay Shadow…" Sonic started to think of the Shadow of his time, he was grumpy, moody and hated Sonic. He looked at Shadow nervously, and Shadow looked at him the same.

"It's al going to be okay… you won't be hurt… only m-" he cleared his throat. "Anyway… time for you to return…" he said, Sonic looked worried.

"Wait Shadow, what's going to happen to you?" there was a flash as Shadow smiled sadly, and Sonic was gone. "SHADOW!" he yelled, but all Shadow heard was the faint echo of his cries.

Tails was feeling confident, in a few seconds Sonic should return, and he did, there was a big flash, the same as before, and Sonic reappeared, crying out Shadow's name. "Whoa! Sonic! What's wrong!" Tails said in shock.

"Tails! We've got to find Shadow!" Sonic said, looking panicked. "NOW!" he pulled Tails out of the house, he looked very confused.

"Sonic, what did the portal do to you?" Tails looked worried.

"The portal did nothing… you didn't realise but, I was sent three hundred years in the future!" Sonic said while running. "And… I met Shadow in the future… and we have to warn him…" he said. "Black Doom's returning."

"WHAT!" Tails looked worried now too.

"He says, there's no need to worry, it's only him who will get hurt… but I don't want Shadow to get hurt, so maybe if we're quick, he won't!" he said and sped up, tightening his grip on Tails' writs so he wouldn't let go.

They went to the city, it was the same city as it was in the future, and Shadow was in about the same place, on top of a building, with his arms folded, stood straight, looking over the city. "SHADOW!" Sonic called, only, the look he got this time was not a happy one, it was an annoyed one, and angry one, he jumped down and scowled at Sonic.

"What do you want Faker?" he said with his eyes narrowing.

"Shadow… we have to warn you about the future!" Sonic said. "Bl-"

"TSK! The future! This is just a trick, isn't it faker?" he scowled, he turned his back to Sonic.

"Shadow, please, you gotta listen." Sonic said with pleading eyes, "Black Doom, is going to return…"

"No way… there's no way… now I definitely know you're lying…" he said, "I killed Black Doom, and you know it."

"Shadow… you know what enemies are like… they always return…" Sonic said, getting desperate, he just wasn't getting through to Shadow.

"Ha, and how do you know this… just because enemies return, you think he will to! Stop wasting my time!" Shadow started to shout angrily. "Black Doom is DEAD, you saw me defeat the old fiend, now leave me alone!" he was shouting in his face.

"Shadow…" Sonic said sadly, then his eyes went wide, a large Shadow loomed over them, Shadow looked confused, he turned around to see what had made Sonic freeze in fear.

"HOLY SH-" Shadow fell to the ground in pain, "Black… Doom…" he groaned, it was in fact, Black Doom, and he was holding his hand out to control Shadow, this time causing him more agony that the last time he was being controlled. "Please." he choked.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled, he looked up to Black Doom. "Let him go!" he yelled. He did a homing attack on him. It didn't do much damage. "Damn!" he yelled. Shadow was losing consciousness because of the awful pain, he had to do something quick. "Sonic Wind!" he yelled and a blast of air attacked Black Doom, it sent him to the floor, Sonic did many homing attacks, green blood from Black Doom splattered out of him, Shadow no longer felt pain, but Black Doom did.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled, and it impaled Black Doom through the chest,

"Ugh… I'll get you next time…" Black Doom collapsed, Shadow checked the body, he was dead.

Silence, Shadow was speechless, a line of tears emerged fro his eyes, but he shook them off. "Shadow… it's okay you didn't believe me… because, you're okay." Sonic said calmly.

"No Sonic… it's not okay… I upset you, I treated you badly, and you only wanted good for me… I'm so sorry… you should be hating me right now!" tears starred to fall again, Shadow wiped them away and looked to the floor. He ran to Sonic and hugged him tight. "Thank you faker." he smiled at him and broke the hug. "-

_You saved my life…" _

**So, there it is, a nice little friendship story there. I hope you enjoyed the story. Review! Please… **

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
